


Double Knotted Up

by Kittykatracha



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Mentioned Stray Kids Ensemble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:54:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22278985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittykatracha/pseuds/Kittykatracha
Summary: It will be fun! I'll tie you up and then whoever gets free last has to pay for dinner! - Is what you told the nine boys now stuck in your grasp, well stuck in ropes. All tied up and restricted for your (and their) pleasure.
Kudos: 5





	Double Knotted Up

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be writing this continuously and updating whenever I can :))  
> Yes, this is a smut piece.

"You're joking?" Hyunjin shot you a look of confusion as he sat across from you, the other boys placed around the table as well as you discussed dinner plans. "No?" You reply straight-faced, "It'll be fun! Its better than fucking rock paper scissors again. I'll tie you all up, the same way and the last to escape, has to pay for dinner." You stood up and leant on the back of the chair you were previously sitting on, looking at the 9 boys in front of you, thinking it over. "But..." Your gaze went to the younger, who was looking down at his arms and then at Woojin and Chan who were sat either side of him. "Isn't it obvious that Woojin-hyung and Channie-hyung won't pay?" The sentence left his lips and then he was smothered by cooing and reassurance from the other members. Which, didn't last long when seconds later a 'yah!' was sounded off from Changbin, maddened that he'd been left out of the 'obvious winners' predictions. "I've been working out!" He said, rolling up his sleeve and flexing to the table, receiving tired groans in response. Apart from Felix, who took the opportunity to feel up the olders arms. "Ooooh!" His eyes widened and Bin became quickly embarrassed.

"Anyways!" You say, interrupting the commotion. "What do you say?" _Yes yes yes yes yes-_ "I'm down." Chan said looking up at you with a smile and then around the table, his expression saying: _you better say yes_. From his gaze, other various okay's and alright's were resounded and you slightly grinned to yourself. They didn't know what they had coming...

"Okay... and that's the last one..." You pulled the knot tightly together on Innie's wrists and brushed your fingertips over his forearms. "Done!" All nine men were now sat in chairs facing you in a horizontal line, side to side. It was a sight to behold, something you never thought you would be able to convince them to do. But here you were. "Now i'll just blindfold you and we will be starting the game." You approached Felix, smoothing the blindfold across his eyes from behind him and tying a knot, then walking around the front of him to see him biting his lip, you've got a feeling him and Minho, who was already visibly squirming in his seat, may like this more than others. 


End file.
